The Administration/Communication Core (Core A) is proposed to facilitate coordination and oversight of all Program activities. This core will include a basic science director (Dr. T.-C. Wu) and a clinical research director (Dr. Edward Partridge). Dr. Wu will be responsible for coordinating basic scientific efforts and the coordination of individual projects. Dr. Partridge will oversee patient identification, enrollment, and patient monitoring in the context of the Core. This resource will also fund a Clinical Research Coordinator who will interact with the Biostatistics/Data Management Core (Core B), the Tissue/Pathology Core (Core C) and the Immunology Core (Core D), as well as with personnel from each individual project to ensure that all patient information, specimens, and results are properly collected and recorded in the computerized database. Appropriate monitoring of patient safety, adverse events, and data management and confidentiality will be provided by the data safety monitoring board, as well as the Clinical Research IVlanagement Group. The Administrative Core includes key administrative personnel and will also coordinate essential Program interactions including preparing applications and progress reports for the SPORE, all planning and evaluation activities, arranging and publicizing SPORE activities, coordinating advisory committee meetings, producing annual reports and performing analysis of budgetary matters. RELEVANCE (See instructions); The Administration/Communication Core (Core A) aims to facilitate coordination and oversight of all program activities of the Cervical Cancer SPORE.